Casémonos
by LadyGT
Summary: Finalmente Sasuke y Sakura se casan.


―Llegamos.

La aldea de la Hoja estaba justo frente a sus narices. Después de un largo viaje, finalmente volvían a su hogar.

Sakura tenía el cabello más largo, su uniforme ahora estaba algo gastado, había pasado un buen tiempo sin pisar su tierra. Ahora todo se sentía raro, y con un aroma a nostalgia.

Caminó junto a su acompañante luego de dar los informes a los guardianes de las puertas. Varias personas llamaban su atención, mirándola especialmente a ella, saludó amablemente, deseando desaparecer por un momento y Sasuke notó esto. Ambos intercambiaron una breve mirada, como si se estuvieran reconfortando el uno al otro.

Se dirigieron justo a la mismísima torre del Sexto Hokage, Kakashi, su maestro. Éste los recibió con una sorpresa y una media sonrisa.

―Vaya―dijo―, espero que hayan tenido un buen viaje. De seguro deben estar cansados.

―Sí, algo así―sonrió ella―. Le hemos traído informes de varias ciudades en las que ayudamos después de la guerra. He creado varios centros de atención médica tal como me lo pidió, sensei.

―Bien. Creo que eso es todo―recibió los papeles―. ¿Se quedaran un tiempo aquí o viajarán nuevamente?

Hubo un breve lapso de silencio.

―Sakura se quedará aquí―habló Sasuke.

Cierto. Ella se quedaría en Konoha. Después de un viaje de casi dos años, ella volvería a vivir en su hogar. Le costó un poco discutir con ella acerca del final de sus viaje, pero había accedido de todas formas.

A pesar de todo, la compañía de ella después de un tiempo los había acercado mucho más que antes. Él trató―de cierta forma― compensarle lo que él le hizo hace tiempo atrás y, extrañamente, su corazón se abría cada vez más cuando conversaban juntos. Sakura era de esas chicas en donde necesitaban cariño y amor demostrativo, y a Sasuke le parecía casi agónico poder intentar hacer parecer algo de eso. Muchas veces no podía entenderla―por ejemplo, cuando ella le dijo que lo amaba― y otras, la entendía enormemente. Ella podía entenderlo a él, por sobretodo, con cada mirada, Sasuke podía decirle algo y ella lo sabría.

Sakura se había vuelto algo importante y valioso para él.

Entonces, un día, él la había besado.

Fue algo bastante tímido, y a la mujer le sorprendió recibir ese tipo de afecto, dulce, empero, lo suficiente como para trasmitir los sentimientos que surgían en el corazón del Uchiha.

Y la especie de relación entre ambos compañeros de equipo cambió.

Pero ahora Sakura se quedaba en la aldea por pura y meramente sentido protección del Uchiha.

―Volverás nuevamente con tu ronda de viajes―adivinó.

―Me quedaré aquí tres días―la miró de reojo. Sakura se sonrojó y miró el techo para disimular. Eso no lo había discutido anteriormente, así que fue verdaderamente una sorpresa.

―De acuerdo―Kakashi buscó en una cajonera un par de llaves y se las arrojó a Sasuke―. Es un pequeño departamento para que te quedes allí tres días. Sakura sabe la ubicación, ella te lo enseñará.

La Haruno asintió.

―Supongo que querrán ver a Naruto también―sonrió bajo su máscara―. Está enseñando en la academia a los pequeños.

―Gracias, Kakashi-sensei.

―Ya pueden irse. Y bienvenidos.

Los dos hicieron una corta reverencia y salieron del lugar.

El primer sitio al que llegaron fue al departamento. Acomodaron apropiadamente los bolsos con la ropa. El lugar era pequeño, con una cama y un armario, poco después, tenía una pequeña cocina con una mini heladera. Lo suficiente si se quería hospedar por tres días.

Partieron nuevamente para ver a Naruto, aunque se demoraron bastante al encontrarse a algunos conocidos que lo saludaban.

Una de ella había sido la pareja de Sai e Ino Yamanaka.

― ¡Frentona!

― ¡Cerda!

Ambas se dieron un reconfortante abrazo. Sai y Sasuke se dieron una pequeña mirada formal, era obvio que la relación entre ambos no iba a cambiar aunque se lo propusieran.

―Mírate, te has dejado el cabello largo.

―Bueno―se observó―, no tuve tiempo de cortármelo.

―Ya veo―miró a Sasuke y se la llevó un poco más atrás―. ¿Cómo han ido las cosas entre los dos?―le susurro con malicia―. ¿Ya hicieron cochinadas?

― ¡No!―gritó de pronto. Los otros dos ninjas la miraron con curiosidad y ella solo pudo ruborizarse de vergüenza―. No. Idiota.

Ino se rió.

―Bien, ¿qué tal si ambos vienen con nosotros a almorzar? Sai y yo estábamos a punto de ir a un nuevo local que abrió cerca de aquí. ¿Qué dicen?

―Bueno...―miró a Sasuke, quien solo se encogió de hombros―. Supongo que no hay problema.

Las dos chicas siguieron conversando animadamente en el camino. Sakura le había contado sobre cada pequeña aldea que visitó, la gente de allí y sus extrañas costumbres. Ino también le contó sobre las misiones que tenía y que estaba comprometida con Sai, le contó sobre los preparativos de la boda y la próxima nueva visita a su madre de la pareja.

―Te queda bonito el cabello largo―la alagó la rubia―. ¿Qué dices, Sai?

―Aunque estás fea, creo que te queda bien, por fin.

―Idiota―le gruñó, pegándole un puñetazo en el brazo, la novia―. Aunque no lo creas, odio decirlo, pero Sakura es muy popular en esta aldea. Incluso le regalaron una carta de amor en plena guerra.

Sasuke miró a la rubia, sorprendido. Sabía desde luego―lo admitía― que Sakura era bonita. Y con el paso del tiempo no sólo su fuerza había incrementado, sino también la bola de estúpidos que la rodeaban. Sólo que a veces se le olvidaba. Le enfurecía en cierto modo.

―Aun así―frunció los labios―, se me hace una pequeña bruja.

Antes de que Sakura pudiera reprenderlo por su insulto, Sasuke habló, sorprendiendo a los tres chicos.

―Cuida tus palabras, estúpido reemplazo―dijo Sasuke por lo bajo.

― ¿Qué?―Le respondió Sai―. ¿Temes que te la roben?

―Oigan...

― ¿Por qué debería temer?―Le provocó―. Ella sólo es mi compañera de equipo.

Ino se tapó la boca, ahogando una exclamación. Sakura miró el suelo, decepcionada. ¿Así que sólo seguía siendo su compañera de equipo? ¿Qué sucedía con aquellos besos que él había iniciado? ¿Sólo la usaba como atracción?

Detestaba decirlo, pero era técnicamente cierto. Ninguno de los dos tenían una relación en concreta.

Antes de que se diera cuenta Sasuke, Sakura había desaparecido del lugar. Interiormente se maldijo. Era un idiota. Estaba intentando defenderla y sólo le salía eso.

―Joder―soltó.

―Felicidades, te volviste el peor de los cretinos―le aplaudió Sai.

―Tú...―se ahorró el comentario y se volteó corriendo en dirección contraria.

 _«Y ahora cómo hago para que me perdone»_

Sakura caminó por la calles disgustada. Su compañero era un idiota. Simplemente idiota. No podía creer lo que acababa de decir y para colmo, ella había huido como pequeña cobarde sin poder intentar arreglar la situación con una sonrisa.

Pero huyó como siempre.

Lo que más le dolía era que sus esperanzas de tener una relación estable con Sasuke había sido destrozada. Tuvo la fantasía de que él se le declarase y, con el tiempo, pudieran formar una pequeña familia. Estar juntos por siempre, como ella siempre soñó. Y que Sasuke blanqueara todo eso le dolía enormemente.

 _«Idiota de mí»_

Se lo advirtieron muchas veces, incluso sus propios padres. Sin embargo fue lo suficiente ingenua para creer que él había cambiado y ya podría volver abrir su corazón. Y nada de eso ocurrió.

 _«Idiota, idiota, idiota»_

― ¿Sakura-chan?

Ella levantó la cabeza, mirando a su amigo como si por arte de magia hubiera sido invocado. Estaba con su típico uniforme negro y naranja, tenía una bolsa en su mano derecha―suponía que compró ramen instantáneo― y la otra en el bolsillo. Vio como estuvo a punto de decir algo más pero ella corrió hacia él y se largó a llorar en su pecho, abrazándolo.

Naruto no entendió nada de nada, la volvía a ver después de mucho tiempo y ahora, sólo podía acariciarle la cabeza para consolarla sin saber el motivo de su tristeza.

―Vayámonos de aquí―susurró él, observando como algunas personas curiosas veían el emotivo momento. Sakura asintió con la cabeza, aún en su pecho, y desaparecieron fugazmente en tan sólo unos segundos.

Los dos aparecieron en un parque. Naruto esperó a que Sakura dejara de sollozar y le limpió las lágrimas con el pulgar.

―Lo siento―dijo ella, mirándolo con un leve sonrojo.

―Está bien―se sentó en una banca y le hizo un ademán para que lo imitara―. ¿Qué ocurrió?

―Sasuke-kun...

―Déjame adivinar―le interrumpió―. Hizo alguna de sus _imbeciladas_ otra vez, ¿verdad?

Ella asintió, bajando la mirada.

― ¡Joder! ¡Con todo lo que le advertí de que fuera amable contigo!―Se quejó―. ¡No puedo creerlo... o tal vez sí porque es un _teme_! Cuando lo vea...

―Naruto―murmuró―. Quizás sigo sin ser suficiente para él.

― ¿Qué?―Casi gritó, ofendido―. Ni hablar. Él es poca cosa para ti, querrás decir.

―Pero es que...

―Olvídalo―gruñó―. Sé que es un idiota, pero sé también que él te aprecia mucho, Sakura-chan―pasó un brazo alrededor de su hombro, sonriéndole―. Tal vez fue sólo un mal entendido. Ya sabes que a veces los chicos dicen cosas que no quieren decir. Con el romance somos bastante complicados.

Sakura lo meditó por un segundo. Sí, tenía un punto. En cuanto a lo romántico que podía ser Sasuke, era bastante tímido. De hecho, todos sus besos eran tímidos.

Apoyó la cabeza sobre el hombro de Naruto, ya un poco relajada. Él le hizo reír con varias cosas durante su estancia en la academia ninja, y ella le contó algunas cosas divertidas que veía cuando le hacían homenaje al libertador de la cuarta guerra ninja. Sakura fue a visitar conjuntamente con Naruto a Hinata y los tres comenzaron a compartir recuerdos. Fue hasta tarde cuando salió de la casa Hyuuga no sin antes ser invitada nuevamente a almorzar por la familia y volvía a casa de sus padres. Estaba anocheciendo cuando abrió la puerta gritando que había llegado.

―Bienvenida a casa, cariño.

―Hola papá―dejó las sandalias y caminó hasta el comedor―. ¿Dónde está mamá?

―Bueno... ella...

Sakura fue hasta la cocina.

― ¿Mamá, qué...?

―Sakura.

 _«Sasuke»_

―Cariño, la cena ya casi está lista.

― ¿Qué haces tú aquí?―gruñó la Haruno.

―Sakura, cuida tu lengua―reprendió su madre―. Es nuestro invitado. Estaba preocupado porque no habías llegado y amablemente se quedó a hacerme compañía.

―Sí, Sakura, cuida tu lengua―imitó Sasuke con una sonrisa de medio lado.

Ella abrió la boca, ofendida. Justo cuando estaba a punto de perdonarse a ella misma y al Uchiha, su madre se ponía en su contra. ¿Por qué tenía que defenderlo si hasta hace poco le dijeron que era una mala partida?

―Ve a poner la mesa―ordenó―. Sasuke, ¿podrías ayudarla?

―Claro.

Sasuke tomó los los platos mientras que Sakura tomaba los cubiertos.

―¿Qué haces aquí?―le susurró.

―Estuve buscándote por todas partes―le miró―. Casi me vuelvo loco.

―Bueno, eso no hubiera ocurrido si no me hubieses ofendido―le señaló con el cuchillo.

― ¿Podrías explicarme en qué?―Él tomó su muñeca, haciéndola poner el cuchillo en la mesa―. No creo haber dicho una sola mentira.

―¡Tú...!

―Muy bien, vamos a comer―canturreó la Haruno mayor.

Todos se sentaron en la mesa. Sasuke y Sakura sentado frente al otro al igual que Mebuki y Kizashi. Luego de servir abundante comida, Sakura con el ceño fruncido mira casi queriendo atacar a Sasuke.

Si no fuera por su madre...

―Sasuke, querido, ¿qué te parece la comida?

―Está bien―murmuró.

Kizashi dejó los cubiertos en la mesa y se cruzó de brazos. Su mirada se tornó seria y sorprendió a su hija.

―Muy bien, muchachito. Aunque estoy feliz de que hayas cuidado a mi dulzura, quiero saber cuales son tus intenciones sobre esta inesperada visita.

―Bueno...

―Cariño, ¿no estás siendo un poco duro con él?―intervino su esposa, intentando ablandar el ambiente.

― ¡Claro que no, mujer!―Replicó y le dirigió una mirada al Uchiha―. Así que ruge. Eres hombre, ¿verdad?

―Kizashi...

―No, está bien―dejó los cubiertos a un lado―. La verdad es que voy a casarme con su hija.

Sakura escupió algunos granos de arroz que masticaba.

¿Había dicho c _asamiento_?

Su madre ahogó una exclamación.

― Sakura, ¿eso es verdad?

― ¡No, claro que no!―Gritó, ruborizada. Se levantó de la mesa con fuerza y volvió a aclarar:― Esto es una horrible farsa.

Y volvió a salir de la casa.

¿Cómo se atrevía a decir esas palabras con total frialdad? Estaba jugando con ella y ya no podía permitirlo. Le había perdonado varias cosas, pero esto era el límite.

Enjuagó sus lágrimas y se volteó decidida para decirle unos cuantos improperios contenidos que debería haberle dicho desde hace mucho tiempo, pero cuando se volteó él estaba ahí. Aquellos ojos que le observaban con mucho detalle hizo que se ruborizara una vez más.

― ¡Tú...!

Aunque nada salió de su boca. Y no era su madre o alguna otra persona quien la interrumpía, sino el propio beso que le daba Sasuke.

Ella se resistió increíblemente por unos minutos, pero él le había tomado de las muñecas, dominándola. Le tomó un poco tornar que el beso se volviera intenso, ya sin dejar de ser tímido, y que ella le correspondiera.

Cuando el tiempo y la falta de aire se acabó, ella quedó anonada.

Odiaba cuando sucedía eso.

―Casémonos.

Frunció el ceño con furia, molesta por su enunciado, y estaba a punto de golpearlo cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar sin control.

¿Por qué a veces tenía que ser tan sensible?

Odiaba eso.

Sasuke colocó su frente contra la suya, secando sus lágrimas con su única mano. Ella era bonita incluso cuando lloraba.

―Lo siento―susurró.

―Idiota―gruñó.

Él sonrió de medio lado y le besó la mejilla.

―Te quiero, Sakura―dijo, dejándose llevar por el momento―. Casémonos.

Sakura lo miró a los ojos, sonrojada y aún molesta a la vez. Esto no era para nada romántico a como ella lo había imaginado. Pero de todas formas era el principio de un intento de un final feliz.

―Sí.


End file.
